


Writer's Retreat//HS

by Destiny_R



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_R/pseuds/Destiny_R
Summary: From a young age, Siena has always loved the world of reading and writing. It allowed her the privilege to live vicariously through her characters, while she stayed at home with copious amounts of coffee. Until, an opportunity arises that could potentially change her life. Deciding to embark on this new journey, Siena packs up her bags and flees across the country.But what sounded like a good idea, leaves her completely surprised when she finds herself falling in love with a man named Harry. He's quirky and weird and an all around gentleman, who seemed to sweep Siena off her feet in a matter of days. Yet, knowing the program doesn't last long, Siena's a bit confused and slightly overwhelmed of what her life is becoming, so she's not sure if she wants to stay after all.





	

I imagine Shay Mitchell as Siena, but you can imagine her however you like. 

****

 

I always knew my life was a bit more eccentric than most, my artistic mind couldn't stop itself from observing people and understanding their actions. 

I'm not sure if it's because I get in to the minds of my characters when I write or because my life's just that boring.

"I think I just had an epiphany." I mutter to Cassie, who takes a sip from the mug in her hand, a mustache of hot chocolate covering her upper lip. "I don't know what that means, I'm only seven." I glance at her, before going back to staring at the decorated napkin in front of me. "Right, well one could say it means that I just had a realization." I clarify as she nods her head and continues to sip on her drink. 

Cassie's my niece and I decided to take her out for the day, while her mom worked. Somewhere along the way, my sister explained not to give her any sweets. under any circumstances since Cassie gets a bit hyper, but I always loved dessert and apparently, so did Cassie. Plus, the cafe's a nice place to talk and my niece is too distracted by her food to care what I have to say. 

"What did you realize?" She inquires, the blueberry muffin in her hand crumbling to the floor as I sigh. "That I'm strange and slightly boring." 

This makes her laugh, before noticing I'm serious and stopping her actions. "I don't think you're strange or slightly boring. You're the coolest aunt I have!" This makes me roll my eyes, my fingers picking the chipped paint on the table. "I'm the only aunt you have, dork." 

"Even if I had ten, you'd still be the coolest." 

I smile, gazing at her as she continues to eat and give me a bright grin. "Well, I think once your mom picks you up, she won't have the same idea." I chuckle, wiping at her cheeks, while she does her best to resist. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you." She whispers and I smile, before cleaning up her mess. "My life-saver." 

After a minute or two, we exit the building and start walking down the streets of Chicago. Wind nips at my skin and I try to keep as warm as possible, but to no avail considering I'm only wearing a thin sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. "I told you to bring a jacket, you know." My niece exclaims, seeming triumphant that she was right and I was wrong. "Yeah, but you're not the boss of me." 

And this amuses her because she giggles and intertwines our hands together as we cross the street. People around us begin to hurriedly get to their destinations as Cassie and I head to my danky, old apartment with cracked windows and no heater. 

"So, can I watch cartoons when we get home?" She chirps, swinging our arms back and forth as I nod. "I want to watch Spongebob or Dora!" 

I'm about to respond with "No, I don't like either of those shows," when something flies passed me and onto the ground a few feet away. Curious, I go to pick it up to see that it's a poster. I raise an eyebrow, reading the inked words.

WRITER'S RETREAT 

Hello, on June 26th in Yosemite Valley, California; we'll be holding our annual writer's retreat! Activities, learning new English skills, and having the best three months of your life will begin! If you're interested, call the number down below and reserve your spot, because they go quick and I can't guarantee you'll get in. All the information in order to attend and be prepared will be sent through E-mail. We hope to see you there!

(Only for adults 18+)

Number: (312)-789-4660

Almost immediately, I know I have to go. There's a pull that makes it feel like fate and the pictures of all the activities they do looks appealing. It's better than staying home and doing nothing, plus I can finally work on my new book! 

It's like a plan sent from God above and I internally thank him for this amazing opportunity. "What's that?" Cassie questions, looking at me as I stare at her. "My one-way ticket to get the hell out of here." 

****

 

"I told you no sweets, Siena!" My sister, Audrey, shouts as she looks at Cassie jumping up and down on the sofa in my living-room. She screams and laughs, while singing along to the Spongebob SquarePants theme song. "I didn't give her any!" I defend, even though I'm lying and we both know it. "Of course, because she totally seems normal!" 

And we both stare at Cassie, who rolls around on the carpet and talks about something we can't comprehend. "She's a kid, kids act like that!" Aubrey shakes her head and glares at me. "I won't bring her around anymore if you don't respect my rules." My sister says firmly and it reminds me of when we were kids. 

She's always tried to act like she's the mom and I'm the child, yet I'm nineteen and can handle myself. 

Most of the time. 

"You said that last week, but lookey here--Cassie's in my house." She scoffs and walks into my kitchen, before grabbing herself a bottle of water. "What's that?" I gaze at what she's gesturing to, which is the poster lying on the counter. 

"Some ad about a writer's retreat in California." I insight, picking up the piece of paper and handing it to her. She reads over the poster and shakes her head. "Those are just scams, they just want your money." 

I shrug my shoulders, running my fingers over the material and setting it back down. "I don't know, I'm thinking about going." I enlighten and she nods, taking another drink of her water. "Well, if you decide to, then I think it's a great idea." 

"Mommy! Look! I'm batwoman!" Cassie screams and Audrey yelps in surprise when she sees her daughter on top of my bookshelf. "How did you get up there?! Siena! Get her down, oh my god!" And my sister goes into panic mode, attempting to bribe Cassie down with a piece of candy.

I groan, standing in front of the furniture and holding out my arms. "Jump." I order and Audrey screams as her daughter sails in the air and lands right in my grasp. 

"She's definitely not coming back here!" My sister hollers as Cassie tries to climb back on to my book shelf, while I roll my eyes. "Oh please! What time should I pick her up on Monday?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my names Destiny and I'm new here! I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I can't wait to embark on this new journey with you guys. 
> 
> Text copyright:  
> ©Destiny_R™ 2017
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in any manner, whether that be whole or in part, without the written consent of the copyright holder. Any infringement of this crime is a violation of copyright law. 
> 
> Thank you. x


End file.
